


Gelosia

by DamagedRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Feels, Cute Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, First Crush, Horny Dean Winchester, Horny Teenagers, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Light Angst, Other, Sam Winchester Angst, Teen Angst, Teen Dean Winchester, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedRose/pseuds/DamagedRose
Summary: Dean rompe per la prima volta una promessa e Sam non può credere ai suoi occhi quando scopre il perché.Sam affronterà per la prima volta quelle strane sensazioni che non riesce a neppure a definire con certezza.Teen Dean, kid Sammy





	Gelosia

Fiction partecipante alla challenge sul gruppo fb "Wincestare cattive come Sam" https://www.facebook.com/groups/765818723450546/permalink/2275839122448491/

Parola chiave #Gelosia   
Weecest, first crush, emotional Hurt

Stavo fissando una macchia sul soffitto da più di un ora, valutando le sue più disparate origini, con l’intento di distrarmi il più possibile.   
Dean sarebbe già dovuto essere lì ma doveva aver avuto un imprevisto… non c’era altra spiegazione perché mio fratello non aveva mai rotto una promessa.   
Mai.   
Finito di controllare i compiti per il giorno dopo sentii finalmente la porta del motel aprirsi ed il mio cuore sussultò dalla felicità.   
Sorrisi eccitato prima di buttarmi giù dal letto con un tonfo per poi infilarmi rapido le scarpe ma, quando feci per uscire dalla mia stanza, delle voci mi bloccarono.   
Un suono acuto simile ad una risata ma estremamente stucchevole rispose alla voce calda e familiare di Dean.   
Mi affacciai silenziosamente verso il salottino e trovai mio fratello senza maglietta disteso sul divano.   
Il suo sorriso era rivolto tutto verso la ragazza bionda sotto di lui, anche lei senza maglietta.   
Entrambi sembravano felici, Dean la abbracciava, rideva e la baciava.   
“Dio ti amo… amo tutto di te, sei bellissima”   
La voce di Dean mi colpì dritto al cuore e senza rendermi conto mi trovai ai piedi del divano a fissare la schiena frenetica di Dean.   
Amare? Come poteva amare quella ragazza se nemmeno la conosceva!? Lui amava me, aveva sempre detto di amarmi, aveva sempre detto che ero il suo fratellino e che non avrebbe mai amato nessun’altro, mi aveva assicurato essere la cosa più importante al mondo ed aveva promesso che saremo andati a vedere i fuochi d’artificio quella sera …   
Ricordai i discorsi delle ragazze più grandi a scuola ed una frase prese a tormentarmi ‘non si può amare più di una persona alla volta’.   
“Dean! Dean fermati…”, la voce flebile e concitata dell’odiosa ragazza risuonò come un fischietto.   
“Cosa c’è? “   
Dean sollevò la testa verso di me, il volto rosso e le labbra umide.   
“Sam? Sammy cosa fai in piedi? Va in camera tua…”   
“Chi… chi è lei? Cosa fate? ”, la mia voce era debole e confusa.   
Dean non mi rispose.   
“È tuo fratello?”, la ragazza sorrise in imbarazzo.   
“Si…si è mio fratello “, Dean sembrò quasi vergognarsi di quell’affermazione.   
“Ciao Sam, piacere io sono Kara! “   
“Io non ti conosco”, risposi scontroso .   
“Beh è molto socievole”, sorrise verso Dean schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia sussurrandogli poi qualcosa all’orecchio. Mio fratello sembrò apprezzare molto a giudicare dalla risata bassa e roca che ne seguii.   
“Coraggio Sammy, torna a letto”, mugugnò senza nemmeno guardarmi, troppo concentrato a coprirsi la pancia con la maglietta.   
“NO!”, urlai con tutta la rabbia che avevo dentro riportando la sua attenzione verso di me .   
Lo aveva promesso!   
NO lui non poteva stare con lei, non era giusto!   
Avremmo dovuto passare la serata soli noi due, avrebbe dovuto continuare a volermi bene come sempre aveva fatto e promesso che avrebbe sempre fatto.   
Avrei voluto staccargliela di dosso, lei non aveva alcun diritto di abbracciare mio fratello.   
“Sam, A LETTO!”   
Le lacrime mi riempirono gli occhi al tono di Dean, duro e improvvisamente molto simile a quello di papà.   
Corsi in camera non perché mi avesse ordinato di farlo ma perché ero troppo ferito e non volevo più vederlo tra le braccia di quella sconosciuta.

Una strana sensazione allo stomaco mi colpí con violenza e mi trovai a piangere disperatamente contro il cuscino cercando in tutti i modi di tenere a bada gli spasmi che tentavano di farmi ricacciare la cena.  
Il cuore sembrava essere rintanato da qualche parte dentro il più remoto degli angoli del mio petto.   
Erano sensazioni completamente nuove per me, non avevo mai provato quel tipo di dolore o quel tipo di sentimenti per mio fratello ed ero estremamente confuso.   
Lo avrei voluto accanto a me e più lo desideravo più la consapevolezza di averlo così vicino eppure così distante cresceva sempre più e mi faceva stare sempre peggio incatenandomi così in un circolo vizioso senza fine.


End file.
